Scarecrow's scared - but not by crows!
by Tiia Nachos
Summary: One-shot based on the episode where Bolton makes a first appearance. Scarecrow has run away, searching for Joker. What could he want with him? Rating's for safety, could be lower I suppose. Not sure what genre this would be classified as, so I made a leap of faith and put it under "humor", since this is meant to amuse after all.


**Scarecrows scared - but not by crows!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly testify that I do not own Scarecrow (though I'd very much like to claim him),

nor the crazy 'genius' Joker (a really hilarious character, one of my personal favorites).

I suppose I could also testify that I do not own Batman either, though that statement is rather redundant;

If I _had_ own Batman, I surely would own Scarecrow _as well_, wouldn't I?

Enough of this disclaimer turning into a nonsensical rambling; let's get on with the story down below.

.

.

He waited. He felt his patience run alarmingly low as he gazed back at the fiery eyes in front of him.  
Normally, he would never consider using someone else for his schemes, he was a solo player after all.  
But the situation back 'home' had come to the disgusting point that he needed an ally, a fellow monster to succeed in this quest.

Hence, the reason why he was sitting in the back corner of the murky coffee shop with the worst monster of Gotham there ever was.  
And he hated every minute of it.  
"Well, pray tell little scaredy crow, why would I go back to Arkham, hmm?  
What reason could there be for me to go back there when I've just gotten out of there," Joker said with his sickly smile widening.  
Repressing his wounded pride, Scarecrow said "Well, I was hoping that you would be kind enough to destroy Bolton."  
Joker remained silent. The soundless laughter could put the bravest man on edge, and Scarecrow wasn't a very brave man.

All he was at this point was a broken man filled with despair. The fact that someone actually could scare the self proclaimed "Master of fear" was a very amusing feature.  
The Joker said with an amused tone in his voice, "While I do enjoy destroying things, I am not kind nor am I familiar with this "Bolton" of yours. Why would he frighten you so?"  
Scarecrow felt his eye twitch and shrugged. "Bolton's the new Chief of Security." Joker waited in anticipation. Scarecrow continued with his story.  
"Everyone in Arkham's afraid of him, and as for what he does... he's disregarding the protocol." At this point, The Joker couldn't contain his amusement any longer.  
The silent snickers burst out into a high-pitched laughter. The kind of crazed laughter that would have made any monster of Gotham proud.  
"Disregarding the protocol? Ha, ha! You know something, scaredy crow? If you'd ever get tired of scaring people out of their wits - you'd do a fine job as a comedian!"  
Scarecrow felt his patience steadily falter. Bolton was an abomination, but this clown was infuriating.

Oh, how he wished he had his new fear toxin in his hands right now.  
"By saying 'disregarding', I'm not talking about taking away our privileges without just cause," Scarecrow said.

The memory of it all came back to him and he couldn't repress the silent whimper. Unfortunately, Joker had heard it.  
"So, what is he doing then, hmm? Can't stand someone other than you being a tad _rough_, ey?"  
Scarecrow stuck out his tongue and wet his lips.  
_'This does not bode well.'_

_._

It goes without saying that Joker hadn't taken the news as well as he could, not that it had come as any surprise to Scarecrow.

If anything, Scarecrow certainly would've been more surprised if the Joker _hadn't_ been infuriated by the notion.

Still, he certainly hadn't known for sure whether Joker would've accepted his terms which he now apparently had; although, knowing Joker, one could never be _too_ sure.

The man always played by his own rules after all, setting his own and following his own and in the meanwhile breaking every other rule set by others as often as he could; just for the heck of it.

The Joker was simple to read that way, admittedly still very much a flight card, and oh, so fervent.

If Scarecrow had possessed any hesitation before, those feelings had left him the moment he gazed upon Joker's blazing charcoal black eyes.

_'Bolton won't know what hit him!'_

_._

**The End.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

_AN:_  
_This one-shot takes place during the episode starring the Chief of Security Lyle Bolton_ _(a man I hate with a burning passion!)._  
_Seeing how terrified Prof. Crane was when he was returned to Arkham under Bolton's 'safe' watch,_

_I decided to make a one-shot in which Scarecrow would seek out Joker to aid him in his scheming in order to get rid of Bolton once and for all._  
_And, this was what I came up with..._  
_Ok, not the best of works, I admit it, but hey, it could always had been **worse**, right? Heh, heh.._  
_/Tiia_


End file.
